


Day Three Hundred Fifty || In the Shed

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [350]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When nostalgia strikes, Sasuke decides to go looking for a relic from his childhood.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [350]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Kudos: 24





	Day Three Hundred Fifty || In the Shed

He’s looked for it _everywhere_. And yet, to no avail. H even goes so far as to call his parents, asking if they recall seeing it anywhere around their place. Mikoto gives a thoughtful hum, trying to remember while her husband gruffly assures her there was no way it was there.

“Well honey, I’ll look around, but honestly I don’t think there’s too much of your stuff left here. You’re sure it’s not there with you?”

“I don’t think so...at least, not that I’ve been able to find. You’re sure there aren’t any boxes of mine left there?”

Another sound of contemplation carries over the phone. “...well...if there are, we’ve probably moved them to the shed. That’s where most of the more random things get stuck anymore. Ever since we did all those remodels, it’s become a bit of a hub for lost things. If you want, you can head on over and check. Why all the fuss about it?”

That gets him to pause. “Just...feeling nostalgic. Been a while since I’ve seen it. Y’know, the older I get, the more I tend to kinda...look back and remember.”

Mikoto can’t help a laugh. “Oh believe me, you have _much_ more of that to look forward to, dear. It’ll only get worse from here!”

Chuckling in tandem, Sasuke smiles against the receiver. “Well...if I have some time this weekend, maybe I’ll drop by and look.”

“All right, honey. We’ll be home, so any time is good.”

“Thanks, Mom. See you then.”

“Bye!”

Ending the call, Sasuke considers his mobile for a long moment before stuffing it back in his pocket, mulling the conversation over. Odds are it _is_ somewhere in that shed. Hopefully nothing’s gotten to it...moths, or mice.

“What was that all about?”

“Asking Mom if she knew where it was.”

“Did she have a clue?”

“Might be in the shed there. Which...is a bit convenient, seeing how they’re going to be home.”

Stepping up beside him, Hinata tilts her head curiously for a moment before brightening in understanding. “...oh! That’s a great idea! I’ll go with you, then.”

“Yeah. We’ll just hint we were on our way somewhere else, decided to swing by and look. They’ll never suspect a thing.”

A hint of mischief shines in Hinata’s eyes. “I n-never thought you’d be so underhanded.”

“Oh, please - it’s not like there’s going to be any harm. Just a little surprise.”

“I know, I know. Just teasing you. Anyway, I was going to fix some lunch - hungry?”

“For your cooking? Always.”

The rest of the week passes in typical fashion. Hinata heads back to work as a first grade teacher, always eager to get back to her class and the job she loves. Sasuke, on the other hand, remains at home. It’s where his office is after all, as an independent architect. His days are spent emailing clients and working on new models, occasionally traveling for expos to pick up new ideas and learn about the newest materials and styles. But this week is rather tame: nowhere to go, and most of his current projects toward the end of their development cycles. A few more weeks, and he can open up again to a new round of bids.

But first, the weekend arrives.

The drive to the other side of town isn’t exactly strenuous, and the pair embark in the late morning after Sasuke texts his mother and announces their travel plans. Her reply reveals she’s excited to see him - doubly so when she hears Hinata will be joining him. Already she assures him there will be a hearty lunch upon their arrival. Or...after their perusal through the shed in search of his desired object.

“Do you think she has any clue?”

“Nah...doesn’t seem like it. She’s pretty shrewd, so...honestly, if she thought something was up, she’d have said something by now.”

“Oh, I hope not...I want to see the look on her face. And this is the perfect way to do it!”

“I hadn’t even thought of that when the idea struck me to dig it out. Honestly it all just had me sort of nostalgic.”

“I’ve been the same way...maybe I should dig out some of mine. I think my father still has those boxes at his house. Couldn’t really take them with me to college!”

“Yeah, same. I mean, I didn’t have that many, but...I’m pretty sure what I _did_ have is over there.”

“Well...guess we’ll find out.”

“It better be...otherwise, I have no idea where else to look.”

“There’s no chance you...got rid of it, right?”

“Nope.” The admittance makes him go ever so slightly pink, though he knows he has no reason to. “I don’t think I ever could. And I looked through all my unpacked boxes, so...either it’s at my parents, or...I dunno. Maybe Itachi ended up with it.”

“That would be weird…”

“I’ve run across some of his stuff with mine every so often. We just swap.”

The conversation idles on until their reach the proper neighborhood. The house, from the outside at least, looks pretty much the same as it did growing up for him. The only real difference is the addition of a front porch. It’s the inside where Mikoto and Fugaku have done the most work renovating.

Much of it is Sasuke’s own designs, his parents eager to help support his career.

Mikoto makes her way out to greet them, burying them both in hugs. “It’s so good to see you! Gosh, you two just don’t make it over here often enough!”

“Well, _we’re_ not retired yet,” Sasuke jokes in reply. “Some of us still have jobs and mortgages.”

That earns a hearty laugh. “I know, I know...now, do you want to go digging first, or eat?”

“Dig, I think. We’ll work up our appetites braving the shed.”

“Oh, please - it’s organized! Just dusty - we hardly ever go in there. But there’s nothing to worry about. If the boxes are there, you’ll find them no problem.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Hinata follows as Sasuke makes his way to the back yard, whereupon sits a rather unremarkable shed. At one time it had served as a playhouse for the brothers, but now is a glorified storage container for things no longer suitable for the house. “All right...let’s see what we’ve got.” Undoing the latch, Sasuke lets the door creak open.

Two rows of shelving divide the space, all chock full of boxes and loose paraphernalia. Every box, to his relief, has a label on the front in black marker. “All right...you take that wall.”

“Got it.”

Scanning the box fronts, Sasuke sees mostly his parents’ belongings: stuff packed out after the remodels to help minimize clutter. A few have his brother’s name on them.

“...I think I found them!”

Glancing over, Sasuke sees his wife point to a few boxes, one of which has the sublabel he’s looking for. Grinning, he opens the flaps, digs around...and pulls out a dusty, slightly-worn dinosaur plush.

“...mister Roary.”

Hinata beams. “He’s so cute!”

“I was such a dino nerd as a kid…”

“...should we head in, then?”

“Yeah.” Closing the box back up, Sasuke considers it a moment. “...should we take the rest?”

“Hm...maybe another time. We k-know where it is, now.”

“Yeah, true.”

The pair then head into the house, smiling as the Uchiha pair greet them fondly. Well...Mikoto is a bit more exuberant than her husband, who gives acknowledging nods.

“Oh, you found it!”

“Yup. Right in the proper box.”

“Oh good, good...it’s been so long since I’ve seen that stuffed animal…” Mikoto looks to it fondly.

“Yeah, me too…” Considering the plush in his hands, Sasuke glances to Hinata before offering, “...figured he was in good enough condition, might as well let him have a round two.”

Expression a bit uncertain, Mikoto tilts her head. “...what do you…?”

Fugaku, ever sharp, stiffens before his wife does.

“Round two, I…” After a pause, her eyes go _wide_. Staring at her son, she then looks to Hinata, resting dainty hands on her shoulders. “Are...are you saying…?”

“We’re going to have a baby!” Hinata blurts, unable to take the tension any longer. She and Mikoto both burst into excited laughter as Sasuke and Fugaku exchange a look, and a nod.

Latching onto her son, Mikoto beams. “I was wondering what brought this on! You sly thing!”

“You know me,” he replies, embracing her back.

“When are you due, Hinata dear?”

“August. Around the twentieth or so.”

“Another Summer baby, oh good! Boy or girl?”

“We’re leaving it as a surprise,” Sasuke replies.

“Oh, I hope for a girl...I always wanted a girl,” she muses. “But! Either way, it will be so exciting! I won’t be able to stand the waiting…”

“How do you think _we_ feel?”

“You have to indulge your mother, dear. Have you told Hiashi yet?”

“No, not yet.”

“Oh, I bet he’ll be thrilled! Happy to see the family growing again.”

Hinata gives a soft, somber smile. “...yeah.”

The pair stay for lunch, enduring all of Mikoto’s questions as Fugaku lets his wife do all the talking. Only once they’ve exhausted her are they allowed to leave.

“Bye you two! Take care, and make your way across town more often, all right?”

“Will do,” Sasuke calls back before getting in the car.

“Well...I think that worked out perfectly,” Hinata praises.

“Yeah, it was definitely worth the drive. Hope you’re prepared to be hovered over until August.”

“Oh, I’m sure that’ll be the least of my worries.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's...very late, and I'm very tired. Had a very bad, stressful day so...it was nice to end it with some fluff, but I'm exhausted OTL I dunno if the mystery was much of a mystery, but...I tried? lol
> 
> I live for Mikoto gushing about her future grandbabies. Heck you canon for taking that from me xD
> 
> Anyway, I...reallllly need to go sleep - thanks for reading!


End file.
